My Savoir
by Major Whitlocks Little Soldier
Summary: Sixteen year old Rosaline never expected to be attacked by a vampire, let alone saved by one. Godric saved her, but can she save Godric from himself? Has Godric finally met the one person who can complete him? Or is Godric too far gone to be saved. Godric/oc


**A/N: This idea has been in my head for a really long time, so I decided to go with it. Hopefully my character, Rosaline, won't become a Mary Sue. She isn't perfect, as the story progresses you will see it, so bear with me for a few chapters. I love the universe of True Blood and especially Godric and Eric. So please, enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Godric, Eric, or True Blood. I do own my character, Rosaline, as well as any other OC's in the story and the story line. **

_Thoughts_

_Text messages _

**Rosaline's POV**

"Come on Rose, It'll be fun!"

_Yes, I'm sure it will be fantastic. Sneaking into a Vampire bar. Best idea ever. _

"Nicky, we can't even sneak into a _human __bar, _let alone a vampire one!" I stated, rolling my eyes. Nicky has been my best friend since preschool, Nicky was short for Nicole, she hated to be called her full name.

She rolled her eyes right back at me, "Rosie, we can tonight! Missy said that every month, on the first Friday, they don't card! It will be so much fun!"

"Nicky, we are sixteen years old! Even if they don't card us, they can see that we aren't even near the age of twenty-one!" I said, shaking my head at her.

You could obviously see that we weren't in our twenty's. Nicky could maybe pull off 18, maybe. But me? No way. I stood at 5 foot on a good day, had long, wavy pale blonde hair (Nicky swore it was white, but I disagree) and blue eyes. I was pale, very unusual for a girl we grew up in Dallas, Texas. I looked every bit my age, maybe even younger, that was a good and bad thing. It ran in the female side of my family. We all looked rather young.

Nicky on the other hand. She was tall at 5 foot 7 inches. She had short, straight, dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. She also shown her Texan nature of being tan. Nicky by no means looked old, but she definitely looked older then me.

"Come on Rose,Missy and Jessika have been going there for over a year! Not once have the been caught. Plus, Missy says that all the vamps there are usually H-O-T, hot!" She exclaimed, which lead me to once again, roll my eyes. Sometimes, my best friend could be so naive.

"Nicky, have you also noticed Missy and Jessika's necks? They are covered in bite marks! I don't want to be a vampire's meal!" I said. I was all for vampire rights, don't get me wrong, I just didn't want a vampire sucking me dry like I was some kind of juice box. And I defiantly didn't want to have sex with one either. It's just not something I could see myself doing. I wouldn't have sex with anyone, human or vampire, that I didn't love. Call me old fashioned all you want, it's not happening.

I wasn't the kind of girl who randomly had sex with people. I hadn't ever had sex, and wasn't planning on it till I met that special someone, human or vampire.

"That won't happen to us, okay? It's the law that humans have to give consent for a vampire to bite them. If one asks, just say no." She said, and patted me on the back, "Either you go with me, or I will go by myself. You don't want me to go by myself, do you?" She asked innocently, well she tried at least. I could see the evil glint in her eyes. She knew I wouldn't refuse if it meant she would have to go by herself, it wasn't in me to do it.

I sighed, "Alright, Nicky" I agreed. _This isn't going to end well, I can feel it. But if I don't, she will never let me hear the end of it._ She squealed and jumped to hug me

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is going to be-" I interrupted her,

"Yes, I know, 'so much fun!''' Insert sarcastic smirk here. She slapped me on the arm playfully.

"Yes! Meet me a few blocks from the bar at 8 o'clock" She said, and started to walk away.

"Nicky!" I yelled at her, she turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What's the bar called again?" I asked. She smirked and replied,

"Midnight Bite!" _Midnight bite? Really? _I scoffed. I turned and went to walk to my house.

"Rose!" I turned and looked at my friend, "Make sure you were something sexy!" She said, then walked her own way home. I shook my head and continued walking. _Sexy, sure. _

I finished walking home and when I got there I noticed my parent's weren't home. _Big shocker there. _They were never home any ways, I don't even understand why they were even still together, all they do is fight. Making my way to my room I glanced at the clock, 4:30. I needed to take a shower and get ready for tonight. I shivered, I still didn't like the idea. Grabbing my towel and brush I made my way into the bath room. I sat the stuff down and looked at my reflection. My hair was a little on the frizzy side, due to the heat of the day, and I was wearing my school uniform. Yes, I said uniform. I went to the Dallas Catholic school. No, I'm not Catholic, but it really didn't matter. My parent's were the ones who insisted that I go to a privet school.

I brushed my hair free of tangle,stripped down, and got in the shower. After washing myself I got out and wrapped my towel around me. I walked into my bedroom and brushed my hair. It was around 5 now, so I had enough time to let my hair dry naturally and still fix it. I wasn't a fan of blow drying. Walking to my closet I tried to decide what I was going to wear. _I don't want to stand out more then I already would. _

I looked through the racks in my closet and finally found a little black, one long sleeved, dress. _This would be good, It wouldn't make me stand out, but there was enough material to keep my covered. _I paired it with black high heels, some white-gold earrings, and a bracelet. Plus my black leather clutch.

My hair was naturally wavy and down to my waist, I put on some eye liner, lip gloss, and mascara. I was ready to go. Glancing at the clock it was about 7:30. I could just make it to the bar by 8 o'clock if I left right now. So I took one last glance at the mirror and was out the door.

I walked the streets of Dallas for a good 20 minutes before I found Nicky. She was dressed in a blood red, tight, short dress with silver heels. _Guess I won't be the one standing out. _

"You look great Rose! Come on, we want to get to the bar before there is a long line!" She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me the last few blocks to the bar. It was pretty big, It had a large neon red sign that said 'Midnight Bite' in curly letters. There was a small line, so we were quickly to the front. It looked like a vampire was the one that was letting everyone into the bar. He was tall and had long dark hair. He looked mean to tell you the truth. As his eyes rested on us, I remembered why I didn't want to come here. His eyes practically undressed us. He nodded his head for us to go on through, and like that we were in.

It was what I would guess a Hollywood vampire bar would look like. Black and red where the only colors in the big room, you could tell who was a vampire and who was not quickly, all the vampires had their fans out and displayed for all to see.

"Okay, Rose, I'm going to go by the bar. Want to come with?" Nicky asked me over the loud music. I nodded and followed her to the bar. We sat down on the stools and looked around.

"What can I get you?" A gruff voice asked. I looked at the bartender, he was a vampire.

"Um, rum and coke for me please" I said. That's what my mother always got, so I figured it was a safe bet. Nicky ordered a gin and tonic. He got our drinks and left us. We sat at the bar for a good while, I didn't drink much. It seemed Nicky was drinking enough for the both of us.

"How about I take a bite out of you?" A voice whispered above my head, _Not happening._

I turned and looked at the vampire, he was tall and had a cowboy hat and dark brown, short hair and eyes to match. He stared at my neck hungrily.

"Sorry, not interested in being a meal tonight" I said and glanced at Nicky, only to find her gone. I walked right past the vampire and looked around for her. She wasn't anywhere in sight. How did I not notice she up and left?

I checked my phone, I had a message from Nicky : _Don't wait up. Found me some entertainment (;_

I shook my head, and headed out the door. A hand grabbed me before I could get there, I turned, hoping it would be Nicky and saw the vampire from before.

"Come on darlin', It won't hurt...much" He smirked, I shook my head

"No" I said. I yanked myself out of his grasp and walked out of the bar. It was around 11 now. _Good, I'll be home before midnight. _About half way home I felt as if someone was following me. The hairs on my neck were standing up. I quickened my pace, _why did I ave to wear heels tonight? _

Suddenly I was thrown up against the side of a building, a hand on the throat and one on the other side of me.

"Did you really think I would take no for an answer?" A voice whispered in my ear. It was the voice of the vampire I had refused. "With blood that smells as sweet as yours?" He chucked as he inhaled my scent. I shuddered, and tried to push him off me.

"Try all you want sweetie, but we both know that you're no match for a vampire, breather" He said in my ear. I closed my eyes. _This isn't happening to me, not to me. _

"Now, open those eyes," He said, I did. He looked deep into my eyes and I swear I could see his pupils dilate, "You won't scream, you will do everything I say" He said in a strong voice. I felt a pulling sensation in my head.

"The hell I will!" I spat out angrily. He jerked back slightly, seeming shocked by something. "I won't be silent, and I sure as hell won't do whatever the fuck you say!" I finished, he growled angrily and pushed me back against the wall with more force this time. I heard a distinct click and knew his fangs were out. He jerked my head to the side to expose my neck. I struggled harder, _I won't go down without a fight. _I felt him rear his head back, preparing to sink his fangs into my skin. I closed my eyes and waited for the stinking pain I had heard about.

"Stan!" A voice yelled out. The vampire, know known as Stan, stopped just short of my neck.

"Yes, Sheriff?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Release her." The new voice said in a steady voice. I could tell that the voice was male. Stan reluctantly released me, and I got a view of my savior. He was pale, vampire pale which made since, had dark brown hair that was cut short and silver blue eyes. He stood about 5 foot 8 and was very handsome. He looked around my age, but you could tell that he was much older by the look in his eyes. The look that people only had if they had seen much in their lifetimes.

My savior said something else, to quietly for my human ears to comprehend, and Stan was gone in a gust of wind. It left me and the other vampire.

"I apologize, for Stan's actions, he knows that vampires are only aloud to feed on the willing" He informed me.

"Who..Who are you?" I asked, finally able to speak. His eyes softened

"My name is Godric" He stated. Godric, a very unique name.

"Rosaline, my name is Rosaline" I said.

"Well, again, I apologize for Stan, I will be sure to keep him in check from now on, Rosaline" He said, his accent was untraceable, seeming like a mixture of several.

"I will walk you home, if this would be acceptable?" He asked. I nodded, I felt like I could trust him strangely. Godric gestured for me to walk .

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I glanced over at him, He was wearing a white linen shirt and white sweat pants, you could see what looked like a tattoo peeking out from the collar.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

Godric glanced at me with kind eyes, "You don't have to thank me, little one"

"But I do" I insisted," If it weren't for you.." I trailed off, not wanting to think what would have happened.

"Thank you" I said again. Godric looked at me with kind eyes.

"Are you afraid?" He asked. I swallowed, _was I afraid? Sure, I was with Stan, who wouldn't be? But was I right now? No. _

"No" I said deciding, I wasn't strangely. _I've just been attacked by a vampire and I'm not afraid anymore? _

"You should be, little one" He said, sadly, as if it pained him. He was right, I should be afraid, but I wasn't.

"But I'm not" I told him, as we reached my home. He walked me to the door and turned to walk away as I got through the door.

"Godric," I called, causing him to turn and look at me. "I don't know, why I'm not afraid, but I know that I am thankful, for what you did tonight" I finished. He nodded to me and just like that he was gone.

That night I dreamed of a certain silver eyed vampire.

* * *

**So how was it? I hoped everyone enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
